


Under My Skin

by Graduation_1



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Love, Muscles, Romance, Sex, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graduation_1/pseuds/Graduation_1
Summary: Sabrina was a typical Florida student who was home on Spring Break from College in Philadelphia for a few weeks. She had always had a crush on her best friends father but never acted on her feelings - until one night she did. This story will be told in two parts, Part One and Part Two. Part One will be Her, and Part Two will be Him. Part Two will be published soon. The story is inspired by the Actor Josh Brolin who plays Jacob. Smut Warning/Mature Readers Only. Rated Explicit.





	1. Part One - Her

_Part 1________________________  

Her……

 

The sun was beating down on her and she could feel the droplets form on her brow as they slid down her temple. Even the hat she was wearing couldn’t block the heat or prevent the drops…. But if she was being honest with herself; she wasn’t sweating from the Miami heat. She was sweating from watching him as he cleaned his pool. The way his arms flexed and smoothed as he lifted and dropped, the way his chiselled torso moved; the muscles… His raven hair in front of his face, some strands stuck to his forehead from the heat of working. Christ, how could someone be so……hot.

 

She had felt her cheeks heat up as she openly gawked at him and tried to return to her book with no success; over and over she read the same line twenty times as she tried to keep her eyes on the page and not him. She could not get him out of her mind; no matter how hard she tried. She felt herself huff and threw the book down on the ground. It was hopeless, there was no way she could keep her concentration on the book; her mind was completely somewhere else. She snapped her head up when she heard a crash and looked over across the fence to see him packing up the cleaning supplies for the pool. She watched him as he stooped down to pick up something from the grass and watched as his muscles flexed and the way he moved… she couldn’t believe how ripped he was for someone his age... As she sat there watching him, he suddenly looked her way… she completely froze. She felt her face go up in flames. She immediately looked away and stooped down to grab her book and darted back inside her house... she felt her embarrassment leave a trail of fire behind her. She was positive he knew she had been watching him… god she was mortified.

 

She walked up to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She paused and looked at her room; it was messy. Time for a cleanout. As she walked up to her window, she looked out. He was gone. She felt her disappointment rise up and she shot it down straight away. She was becoming far to hung up on this guy. He was out of her reach and her league for that matter. She bit her lip as she looked out over the garden… that didn’t mean she couldn’t fantasise about him…... Later that day, as she finished up the last of the cleaning of her room, she grabbed the bags that she decided had to be cleaned out to the trash and walked down the door and down the stairs. As she passed her brothers bedroom, she could hear him inside the room blaring loud music. Guess he was home from his girlfriend’s house. She walked to the front door and pulled it open…. She froze. He was at her front door. His hand in the air as if he was about to knock.

 

“Hey Bri, hon, how are you?” he said as he waited at the door.

 

She felt her body betray her and her cheeks heated up. She saw him slightly smirk; FUCK. “Hey Mr Coleman,” she said as she tried to regain her composure.

 

She opened the door further and stepped aside. He smiled and walked in. “Anything wrong?” she said as she began to walk to the kitchen.

 

She could feel him walking behind and felt his eyes on her. “Well, I seen your brothers truck parked out front; he home? I need his help with something.”

 

You knew what was really going on. Your older brother Brandon was a bit of a trouble maker. He had been in and out of trouble with the police since he was sixteen and had forced her parents to send him away to military school for a while to clean up his act. It appeared to have worked; he hadn’t been in trouble now for over two years. But she knew that Mr. Coleman was always worried about him, especially since her dad had walked out on her mother last year. Plus, with him being a cop, he probably felt obligated to watch out for him.

 

“Uh, yeah he’s upstairs. More than likely in bed. Good luck in getting him up.” She laughed as she poured some juice.

 

“How’s he been doing,” he spoke softly as he came into the kitchen. “Is he still going to his anger management classes, keeping out of trouble?”

 

“Yeah, he is, Mom has his report every week. They said he’s doing good. Better.” She smiled.

 

“Good, I’m glad to hear that. If there’s ever any problems or if you need help, I’m right next-door honey,” he said as he smiled at her. She smiled back but her insides were absolutely on fire. She felt so mad at herself, she was acting as if as he was her first ever crush. God, she had to grow up. She mentally shook herself and started to walk back to the door.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Coleman, I really appreciate that.”

 

“Sabrina, how many times, stop calling me ‘Mr. Coleman,’ you’re making me feel like I’m an old man. Its Jacob.”

 

“Okay fine, thank you Jacob.” She said as she reached the open door and turned around. He smiled and walked past her up the stairs to wake her comatose brother.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“…and she literally grabbed his face and stuck her tongue down his throat, she’s so slutty,” she heard her best friend Lisa say as they lay outside beside the pool. The heat today was becoming so unbearable that she had to get beside water to feel some kind of relief from the humidity. Her best friend Lisa was recounting the famous tales from the house party she went to the previous night. Sabrina would normally be sharing the hangover with her but she couldn’t bring herself to go to the party; especially after Lisa kept teasing that she was trying to set her up with Ryan from chemistry.

 

“You seriously were missing out last night Bri, Ryan kept asking if you were coming,” she said as she wiggled her eyebrows at her.

 

“Ugh, Christ Lisa, will you please stop encouraging him. I’m so not interested in him."

 

” “Aww, why not? He’s really cute.” “No.” Lisa laughed and turned around to face the sun as she continued to laugh. Sabrina rolled her eyes and laughed as they lay in the sun.

 

“Dad is doing a barbeque later, you guys can bring the salad,” she said.

 

“Oh, is he, why?” she asked as she tried to stay to remain indifferent.

 

“I don’t know, probably because of the heat. Why is it so fucking hot?”

 

“Mom should be home soon, I’m sure she’ll be up for it.” Lisa took off her sunglasses and looked at her.

 

“Is Brandon coming?” she said as she wiggled her eyebrows at her. Sabrina slowly turned her head to the side and looked at her.

 

“Yeah he might be. You stay away from him you lunatic,” she laughed. Lisa didn’t respond, she just smirked and lay back down. Sabrina laughed and went back to watching the water as the sun hit it. She lost herself in thought. Here she was, chastening Lisa for having the hots for her brother when she was secretly lusting after her father. She tried to reason it was okay as she never talked about Jacob to his own daughter Lisa.

 

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a voice. “Hey Honey, you girls okay?” she heard her mother say as she appeared in the door.

 

“yeah were cool, thanks mom.”

 

“Hey Miss H, barbeque later, you down?” Lisa shouted as she sat up. Her mom and Lisa shared a very animated conversation where for some reason Sabrina’s single status came up and then finally she disappeared. The girls eventually retreated to the house where they retreated to Sabrina’s bedroom to get ready for the barbeque. She couldn’t be sure but she thought that he was looking at her weird. He was definitely acting different towards her since this morning. She didn’t know how to respond to it. He laughed and traded banter shots with Brandon and questioned Lisa on her antics the previous night, which she convincedly dodged. He was a smooth talker when it came to women, that was something she always noticed about him. Maybe it was his handsome looks, or his physique or maybe it was because he was a cop; the list was endless. Then again, him being a single father to a daughter when her mother died of cancer at such a young age and him having to raise her alone while juggling a career would be enough to make any women’s panties drop. She was certain he had no problem getting women. Every women and girl for that matter from the neighbourhood had shamelessly flirted with him at every opportunity.

 

They all sat around the table on his patio outside, talking and laughing. It was turning into a beautiful evening. The sun was beginning to set; turning shades of orange, pink and blue. The stars were beginning to twinkle in the sky with the promise of a warm night. The air was still very humid, even though the sun was disappearing. The ice in her glass jingled as she took a sip and laid back in her chair, casually listening in on the idle chatter around the table. She felt eyes on her and she looked up; to her surprise she saw Jacob staring at her. With the liquor in her system, she felt herself become bold and hold his stare; just to see what he would do. The table still buzzed with chatter around them; people eating and drinking. Here they were just holding each other gazes. She brought the drink up to her lips and held his stare over the tip of the glass as she took a sip. Jacob continued to look at her when finally, he was forced to look away when Brandon came back to the table with more food.

 

With their revere broken, she felt herself go red and she felt quite embarrassed with her behaviour. What must he be thinking of her? He was probably taking amusement from her tipsy state. Then again, he wasn’t an idiot, he was a smart man. He probably knew that she had a small crush on him, she was shit at hiding it. He just had to look at her and she went bright red and would stutter her words. He was probably just indulging in some harmless flirting to stroke his ego. She felt a bit like a fool. She was twenty-two years of age, in her final year of college; she was a woman now. But whenever she tried to reason with herself, she couldn’t deny the obvious, she really had something with this guy. She couldn’t stop thinking about him; forget the fact that he could be old enough to be father. Maybe that why she was attracted to him, he was the kind of man she needed in her life – stable and loyal. As she sat there in his backyard, drinking from her glass, she tried to remember when did this crazy attraction to her best friend’s father start…

 

When she thought about it, she kind of always thought Mr. Coleman was fine. All the mothers at the school used to flock to him like birds whenever he showed up to Lisa in his uniform. The effect he could have on women always made her curious. Yes, he was a handsome guy and he must have known that. But to her surprise, as her and Lisa became good friends and she spent time at their home, he wasn’t the egotistical ass she was expecting, he was surprisingly nice and friendly and always made her feel more than welcome. As she got older, into her late teens, she started to notice him even more. The way he would always collect them from the baseball games, he would jam the tunes up in the car and listen to Britney Spears just to keep the girls happy. How he would work out in the garage every Sunday morning; she somehow always found herself out front with the dog; playing in the yard – just to have an excuse to watch him. She couldn’t explain the way he made her feel when she watched him; he literally set her on fire. Sometimes she wonders what it would be like if he just kissed her. She would probably die from the sensation. She remembers how when she first started to experience sexual feelings and thoughts; it was always him she imagined. It was always him. It was always his hands, his arms, his eyes, his lips… and what she imagined he would do with those lips to her… she almost felt herself melt from the thought. He was always the one she thought of when she would touch herself, his hands gripping her hips; digging his fingers in as he kept up his assault on her with his mouth. She imagined how he would swirl his tongue, applying just the right amount of pressure to keep her on the edge and have her screaming for more, he would know what exactly what he was doing…

 

“…it going?”

 

She was snapped out of her dirty thoughts by the sound of someone voice; him. “What?” she replied flustered as she took a sip of her drink. She tried to clear her throat. Out of the corner of her mouth some drops of her drink escaped and slid down her throat to the cut out in her top. She watched his eyes follow the drop until it disappeared into the slit. Now it was his time to blush; she swore she could see the hint of a blush on his face. She had caught him checking her out; she felt a massive thrill course through her veins at this realisation. Now she knew that he definitely knew that he looked at her that way… She stared at his face and waited until he met her eyes and then she asked what he had asked. He cleared his throat and looked down and said,

 

“I was just asking how college was going, Philly treating you okay?”

 

He finally met her eyes and she held his gaze as she answered his question. They kept up the small talk at the table as everyone chatted and laughed around them. They continued to talk and kept stealing small glances at each other as the conversations continued around them. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but things had changed between them tonight. Something had changed between them at that dinner. The air had shifted and the tension between them became real and not just some one-sided fantasy game anymore. An unspoken attraction simmered between them and for the first time, they both knew. It wasn’t a secret anymore. She was sure about him and he was sure about her. Luckily, the rest of the people at the table didn’t seem to notice their tension. Her brother eventually announced he was tired and their mother followed suit. Lisa got up and started to grab the plates to bring them to the sink and Jacob said goodbye to Brandon and her mom. Sabrina offered to stay behind and help clean up. Jacob didn’t say no, he simply said thank you and brought the plates to the sink.

 

Lisa was scraping the food away and Jacob and Sabrina were at the sink with the dishes. The earlier tension that had developed between them at the table had not dissipated at all, it just seemed to get stronger now that they were next to each other, in such close proximity. As she washed the plates and stacked them, she could feel his bare arm brush hers as he grabbed the plate to dry it. They said nothing, they just were. She felt her insides flash hot and tighten the more she was around him, his scent of the cologne he was wearing was driving her senses crazy, all she could think about was jumping on him and not letting go. Every few seconds she could see out of the corner of her eye, him glancing at her. He took a plate from her hands and their fingers connected for a second, she glanced up at his eyes and he was looking at her. They just stood there for a few seconds staring at each other until they had to look away. She almost wished at that moment that Lisa wasn’t there; because damn she wanted to kiss him. After everything had been cleaned up, Sabrina decided she better leave the house before she did something in front of Lisa. As she left the house, Lisa walked her home.

 

“So, listen,” she whispered as they moved out of the house, “There’s a party at Ryan’s house tonight, Dean is picking me up at eleven, it’s supposed to be off the chain. You’re coming, right?”

 

She seemed super excited and Sabrina felt a twinge in her gut, she hated to disappoint her but going to a party was the last thing on her mind right now. She felt her insides were all goo and she needed to go home to think.

 

“Hey, are you okay? You seemed weird at dinner…” she asked with concern as they reached her front lawn.

 

Sabrina tried to regain her composure and turned to her with a smile on her face. “Yeah, of course I’m fine. I’m just really tired, I’ve been worried about Brandon, that’s all.”

 

She felt awful at using her brother as an excuse but she needed to throw Lisa off the scent. Lisa was a smart girl and she was damn observant, she could see everything. Hopefully Lisa didn’t see anything that had happened between them at the table or the kitchen for that matter. She managed to dodge her questions and begging for her to come to the party. She told her that she was saying to her dad that she was staying at Courtney’s house, another friend of theirs in the city and she would be back tomorrow morning after the football game. As she approached her front door and walked inside, she realised that that meant that he would be home alone tonight. She felt her head go light and her stomach drop at the possibility of actually going to his house and being with him. She became worried that he might reject her. Though it was obvious that he was attracted to her and she was to him, he might not want anything to happen. He was a man of the law after all and they couldn’t deny the obvious that they shouldn’t be attracted to each other, by society standards; it was wrong. But it felt right to her, and that was all that mattered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One hour later, Sabrina sat in her bedroom, fresh from the shower and was applying make-up in the mirror. She paused her action and looked at herself in the reflection. Her face was red from the hot water and her eyes were wide awake. She could hear her heartbeat pumping loudly and she felt her stomach begin to have butterflies. She had spent the last hour talking herself in and out of her decision to go over to the house to him. She stood up from the mirror and walked over to her closet. She reached into the back and pulled out the sexist lingerie she owned; a Victoria Secret black lace bra and panties set she had got from her aunt for her birthday a few months back. Her aunt was probably one of the coolest people she had ever known, she was only ten years older than Sabrina and would always send her the coolest shit on the planet. She was thanking her lucky stars that her aunts gift was coming in handy tonight. As she slid on the soft tight material she felt her confidence and sexiness soar, she looked good in this. She just hoped that Jacob would like it to. She put on her best fitting jeans and slip top and let her hair fall loose around her shoulders. She checked her make-up in the mirror and decided it was now or never. She approached her bedroom door and cracked it open a small fraction, listening for any noises. She knew her brother was in his room, but she assumed he was asleep; she couldn’t hear anything from his room.

 

She came out of her room and walked slowly to the stairs. She crept down, listening for any sounds of her mother. As she reached the end, she spotted her on the couch, asleep. She grabbed her set of keys for the house and opened the door and walked out. Here we go she thought to herself. As she snuck across the lawn and crept around the back of the house, she felt her heart beating absolutely wild in her stomach and her feet felt like lead… She paused as she reached the back door to the house… She knew now would probably be the only time she could ever have the guts to go over to him and see what happens. She would be going back to college in Philadelphia in a couple of weeks and who knows what could happen while she is gone… She decided to just go with her gut for once in her life and thought fuck it… what is the worst that could happen?


	2. Part Two - Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part Two of the series. Based on the Actor Josh Brolin and my original character Sabrina. Part Two is told by Jakes POV this time. A continuation of the series. The final Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I give you the long overdue Part-Two of the Series. The final chapter of the series. As always I do not own the actor Josh Brolin, as much as I wish I did. :) The only thing I own is the character Sabrina and the plot. I apologise for the long delay in getting this chapter published. I did have it almost completed but life just got in the way. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and please stay tuned. I might have something else planned for this couple in the near future, I have a few ideas brewing, a possible future story.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Part Two_

 

_Him……_

 

He couldn’t be sure when it started, but it was a while ago now. He didn’t understand it at first; didn’t realise what it was. It started so innocently, he always knew her; since she was a kid. Happy go lucky she was, just like Lisa. He supposed that’s why they became good friends; like attracts like. She was a sweet kid, always being good and never misbehaving. He had known for a while that things had not been good with Sabrina’s family; her father wasn’t cut out for the domesticated tranquil life of a suburban father and he knew it. And add on top of that, the trouble with their son Brandon, he just knew that Ted would spilt. And he did. Jacob wasn’t surprised when he was told by Lisa that Ted had walked out on his family and that Sabrina was upset. That family had been through a lot and Jacob just wanted to help them as much as he could. After all, when he had lost his wife; Lisa’s mother- he had relied heavily on Sabrina’s mother to cope. And it was this reason that made his guilt even more horrible when he thought about how he felt about Sabrina. He felt like a pervert when he thought about her; especially when he realised how old she was. Yes, she was in college and she was in her early twenties and all that, but he still felt guilty when he tried to reason with himself that it wasn’t totally wrong how he felt about her. As long as he kept it to himself and didn’t tell anyone, he didn’t think it was wrong. So, he continued to admire her from afar, always eyes on her but he always made sure that she never noticed or anyone else for that matter. On and on the months went, on and on he continued to think about her and he always looked forward to when she was home from college; which wasn’t often. He never heard anything about a boyfriend; which must to his chagrin; he was happy to hear. She had turned into a beautiful young woman and he sometimes caught himself staring at her for ages to the point that he was sure someone had noticed him. Her face was the one thing he kept going back to; she had a beautiful face. One that he knew could make him into putty in her hands if she wished. Her lips were large which suited her face and her long brown wavy hair was always loose and wild; totally unlike her personality. She was a quiet one. Her head always stuck in books and she rarely even got into trouble; the odd curfew broken but nothing ever bad. She was a good girl, through and through. And he liked that about her. She was innocent and pure and someone he had to stay away from.

 

Later on, that day, he was outside, trying to clean the pool that he had neglected for so long. It was a hot day today; the humidity was almost over-whelming. He needed to do something to cool down. For whatever reason he decided that cleaning the pool was a good idea; then again maybe it was. As soon as he went outside, he saw her. She was sitting outside in the sun and appeared to be reading; like always. He stopped at the door and just looked at her. She looked gorgeous. Her hair loose but he couldn’t see her face, she had on a cap. He walked on to the pool and decided to take his mind off the girl across the garden. He wasn’t sure but he felt eyes on him. The whole time he was working, he felt someone watching him. He brought his hand up to head to wipe away some sweat and took the opportunity to glance up and see if he could figure out who was watching him. Who was he kidding? He already knew who it was. He had known from the beginning. He tried to not make it obvious but he saw her; and like he knew, she was watching him. She was trying to not make it obvious, she kept glancing and then going back to her book. He had discarded his shirt a while back, the heat too much. He wondered if that was the reason she was staring over. She had never stared at him before. He would have noticed; he was sure. He didn’t know what feeling was coursing through his veins but sure felt like confident assurance. He liked that she was staring. He packed up his supplies and decided that he better go back inside before he jumps across the fence to her. As he grabs the last of the supplies and looks up, he catches her eye. She just stares. He doesn’t know what to do and he stands frozen. Then like a flash of lightening, she jumps up and disappears inside her house. She looked like she couldn’t get away fast enough. He feels a wave of shame wash over him. She was probably embarrassed that he stared at her. He felt like he needed to smooth things over with her. The last thing he would ever want is for her to feel awkward with her. With that in mind, he decided to head over and make sure she was okay.

 

The food smelled delicious and he drank from his glass as the day neared to an end. The humidity was still bad but at least there was a cool breeze that was providing some rest bite from the heat. He had decided that a barbeque was in order from the days events. After his small talk with Sabrina earlier in the day; he felt better about the situation. Sure, things were still slightly awkward between them but at least he had gone over and talked with her. She seemed weird with him at first but then she had warmed up and laughed. He had used Brandon as an excuse at first but then he realised that he wanted to talk with him and make sure he was okay with everything. He had managed to convince Brandon to get up and come help him with some work at his house. They were outside, setting up the barbecue for tonight. He was glad that Brandon was keeping out of trouble. He was very fond of the young man and he was relieved that he had managed to turn his life around and kept out of trouble. He knew that Brandon’s father leaving had had a bad effect on him and that had been the driving force in his bad behaviour. He felt responsible to make sure that he had a good father figure around and he had taken on that role for him. Perhaps it was for this reason that he felt guilty sometimes for the way he felt about Sabrina. He thought it was a bad idea sometimes when he thought about acting on his feelings for her; he was almost always talk himself out of it. Now that she had been gone for college for almost three years; it was different. His had always been fond of her after her 18th birthday but his feelings had not turned into anything more until she had left for college. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of plates clattering. “Here’s the last of them,” he heard Brandon say as he appeared from the kitchen. “Perfect, thanks kid.” He said as he laid the plates on the table and fired up the barbeque. He walked back inside and grabbed two beers. He handed one to Brandon as they sat on the patio and watched as the sun began to go down. There was nothing but the sound of the crickets and the water sloshing in the pool. He broke the silence.

 

“So, kid; how’s things going lately? How’s things at home?” “Yeah everything’s okay, moms good.”

“And uh, how is Sabrina doing? She’s coming up on her final year, right?”

“Yeah, she’s coming up close. I’d say she’s delighted to be nearly finished. Mom said she’s thinking of moving to New York after she’s finished.“ he said as he sipped from the beer.

Jacob couldn’t understand the feeling but it felt weird. Like someone had punched the air out of his lungs. It was a strange uncomfortable feeling and he didn’t like it. He brought the beer to his lips and took a large gulp. The dinner was going good. The people he invited had turned up and he was happy with the atmosphere, it was chilled and relaxed. He had had one or two beers and that had let him feel more relaxed and less tense. Less tense because of who was sitting across from him. She had turned up with her mother and he couldn’t stop himself from staring at her all the time. She was wearing a top that was low cut, that meant he could see the very top of the shape of her breasts and god did he notice them. He was trying very hard not to make it obvious. He couldn’t be sure; but he thought she had been looking at him all night. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he was sure she was. With the alcohol running through his veins, he felt himself become bolder and not looking away when she looked at him. The tension between them seemed to escalate as the evening wore on and twilight started to set in. The warm humid air mixed the alcohol seemed to spark the air between them and he could feel himself begin to lose a grip on the iron tight control he had when it came to her. He was glad for the fact that there was people around them at the table because otherwise he felt like he might grab her and throw her on the table and have his way with her. It was only when the she spilt her drink slightly to the point that a small few drops slipped out of the corner of her mouth and slid down her neck into the slit in her top to disappear between her breasts that he needed to leave the table straightaway before he did something in front of their families. He rose from his chair and started to grab the plates as Brandon and his mother announced they were heading home. They thanked him for the meal and slipped away as Sabrina announced she wanted to stay to help clean up. He felt himself inwardly groan at her wanting to stick around, he didn’t think he could control himself around her much longer. His control was slipping and the dangerous part of his brain that just wanted her, damn the repercussions, was coming to the forefront and the alcohol in his system was winning. He tried so hard to stay away from her in the kitchen, keeping to one side and her the other. It didn’t matter though. The air in the room was thick with tension and he could feel his skin buzzing underneath the surface. He was bubbling with excitement and he tried to supress it, but it wasn’t working. Somehow, he unconsciously ended up across the room, back beside her as she washed the dishes. He had a cloth in his hands as he dried the plates she handed him. Every time their fingers touched, he could feel the electricity buzzing between them and he almost always glanced at her face to see her reaction. Her eyes seemed to half close as she gazed at him for a split second. He didn’t look away and neither did she. Suddenly Lisa broke the trance with her voice and they forced their eyes away from each other and tried to act as if nothing had happened. They finished up the dishes and Sabrina said she was going to turn in. Lisa offered to walk her to the door and he was left alone with his own thoughts. As she left the house, she turned around and looked at him. In that look, he saw what he had suspected for the last few weeks; lust. He stood rooted to the ground as she disappeared out of sight and he leaned against the counter as he willed his heart to calm down. His whole body was shaking and he tried to steady his breathing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The hot steam surrounded the room as he breathed deep. He walked further into the room as he started to strip down, removing his shorts and tossing his shirt aside. He felt the blood in his body start to head south as he headed for the shower. The sound of the spray was the only sound in the room as he opened the door and walked in; closing the door behind him. He stepped forward and let the hot spray slide over his tense body. He ducked his head under the spray and tried to just let his head and thoughts go. As always, there she was. Her face was burned into his mind and he couldn’t help but not think of her. He always thought of her, only her. She completely consumed his thoughts like a wildfire that was out of control and couldn’t be brought under tame. The hot water continued to roll over his body as he breathed the steam in deep. His whole body was on fire and he tried to ignore the throbbing that had been annoying him since she had left earlier that evening. His hands twitched as they ached to touch and relieve some of the tension that was threatening to explode inside him. He needed to touch himself, the need was becoming too much. Finally, he gave up trying to fight it and just let his hands move to grasp himself. His whole entire body was flooded with relief when he finally touched himself and he felt guilt mixed with the relief. He had tried for days to resist the urge to touch himself but it was no use, he needed too. Her face, her body was all he could see. She completely consumed him. He breathed out deep as he felt the pleasure start to take over. He held himself tighter as he began to speed up his rhythm, always keeping her in his mind. It was impossible to think of anything else. He imagined that she was here with him right now. That there was nothing to stop them and she was his. She was here with him in the hot shower, her whole entire body naked and just for him to see. He imagined her body, all of those curves she had, just hot water cascading down her as she held onto him and whispered in his ear. He felt a surge of pleasure shoot through him at the image and his hand continued to pick up the pace. He let his left-hand fall onto the tilled wall as he bowed his head under the water and continued to fantasise about her, letting the fantasy play out in his head. She would look so god damn gorgeous, her normally brown wavy hair, completely poker straight and darker from the water. Her hands would run all along his body; starting on his arms, she would trace the tattoos on his forearm, her sharp nails grating on his skin; sending a shiver through his body. His lower body also like the feeling. He bit his lip as he closed his eyes and gripped himself tighter, he could feel the slickness of the water as he touched himself; he wished so badly it was her hands instead of his. She would know exactly how to touch him; to make him feel good.

 

The fantasy continued to play out in his head and he groaned out loud. He felt himself grow even harder as he imagined her moaning into his ear; how she would whisper to him that she loved him as she put his hand between her legs to feel the slickness that was there for him. His head fell back as he felt his release fast approaching, the feeling growing stronger by the second. The feeling continued to build as he bit his lip to quall the shout that was threatening to come out as he spilled himself into the swirling water as he moaned her name out loud again and again. He breathed out deep as he tried to calm his beating heart; it was echoing in the room. He twitched in his hand as he stopped his movements and tried to catch his breath. He wiped his hand on the mirror and watched his face appear in the reflection. He slicked his raven hair back as he breathed in the steam that filled the room. His heart had calmed down but his mind hadn’t. Although he was physically satisfied; he couldn’t get her off his head. It was especially bad tonight. He looked at himself in the reflection and felt an emptiness unsettle in his body. He absolutely ached for her touch; he craved it so much. The thought of her being beside him and being able to touch her, made his man twitch. He huffed out loud as he closed his eyes as he leaned on the sink and tried to shake her from his head. He was never going to have her; he had to man up and accept it. If he didn’t, he was going to go crazy. As much as he wanted her; she didn’t want him, not really. She would have done something by now if she did. With that in his mind; he decided he needed a drink. That husky whiskey he had hidden in the press cabinet was just what he was calling for. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He was still dripping wet but he didn’t care; Lisa was out for the night and he wanted to walk around like this. He walked out to the living room and headed for the cabinet. The living room curtains were open; he didn’t see her standing outside watching him.

 

He poured himself a drink and popped the top back on. He swirled the alcohol before taking a swig. He turned around and saw someone standing on the back porch. He nearly spat out his drink from the shock. He wiped his mouth and felt his heart start to race as he realised it was Sabrina standing outside. He walked over to the patio door and unlocked the door. He didn’t say anything for a minute as they just stared at each other. It was him who broke the silence.

 

“Lisa’s not here, honey,” he said as he swallowed harshly. Her response had his heart pounding.

 

“I know, I didn’t come to see her,” she said as she stared at him.

 

The pair didn’t say anything for a second as they let the small words digest between them. He knew what she had said, what it meant. She was here to see him. Only him. His head was spinning as she continued to stand in the doorway. He knew what could happen now. If he let her in, he knew what was going to happen, it was in the air between them. It was electric. They both were just itching to touch each other, they both ached to reach out and touch each other. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew what the answer was already. He had wanted to have her for a long time; and now he could. He wanted her, so much. He needed her. He didn’t say anything, he simply moved aside and let her come in. She watched his eyes for a second and then she walked in. He caught her perfume as she walked past and he felt himself almost melt and keel over.

 

“You want a drink?” he asked to stop the silence between them.

 

She nodded her head and he walked over to the drinks cabinet and poured her a drink of the whiskey. He walked over and handed her the drink. She kept her eyes on him as she took a sip. The whiskey slightly burned as it went down and she slightly winced. He laughed slightly as he watched her try and drink the dark stuff. Her eyes flashed as she tried to not laugh, she let a small smile out. The air between them was electric and they both were just waiting to say the word. To reach out. He broke the silence and moved slightly closer to her.

 

“What are you doing here Bri,?” he whispered as he stared at her. He needed to hear her say it, he needed to hear her say the words and he would do it. He couldn’t touch her until she said yes. He dreaded to hear her answer; he was terrified that she would reject him. He held his breath as he waited for her answer. He watched as she struggled to say something. She looked down and tried to answer.

 

“If you want me, just say it. Just say it honey.” He whispered huskily, looking at her eyes. He reached out and touched her chin, making her look up at him. Her eyes honed in on his lips and he felt himself slowly lean down.

 

“I want you,” she whispered as she stared at his lips.

 

There they were. The words he had wanted to hear for so long. He felt his heart rate spike as he tried to digest her words. He couldn’t stand it any longer, he needed to kiss her. He leaned down and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She slightly moaned out loud as their lips connected. The kiss became heated almost instantly as they touched each other. His hands came up and held her head, his fingers slightly grabbing her hair. Her hands came up and held onto his forearm as the kiss became heated by the second. Slowly, her hands left his as she grabbed his sides and held on, her hands beginning to tighten as she began to trace the muscles on his abdomen. He felt her warm hands on his body and he came alive. The feeling of her hands on his bare chest, tracing his hard-worked muscles was beginning to make him hard and he groaned at the feeling. She opened her mouth and he dived in; he couldn’t resist. She tasted of honey and dark whiskey and he was drunk on the taste. He was fast becoming addicted to her. They stood there in the middle of the room, both running out of breath from the heavy kissing and broke apart. They’re heavy breathing was all that could be heard for a minute. They stayed close; there faces still touching as she closed her eyes, and he kissed her softly; capturing her top lip between his and slightly sucking. His hands moved down her body, pausing to slowly touch her side breast as they moved lower down to her ass. Both of his hands swooped over and grabbed a handful of her ass cheeks. She moaned out loud at the feeling and he smirked slightly. He was fast becoming addicted to the sounds she made when he touched her, he loved to hear them. He knew what he really wanted to do though.

 

“You taste like honey baby,” he whispered as he continued to palm her ass and she kissed him.

 

“But I wanna taste you somewhere else.”

 

In one swift move, he grabbed her ass even tighter and lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck to hang on tighter. With their bodies so close now, they both could feel their sexual attraction reach its fever peak and they both needed release. He held onto her as he walked her over to the couch and laid her down. Their lips came back together as they became even more heated than before. The air in the room was heavy with lust. Jacob decided that she had too much clothes on than he liked and so he broke away from her lips and grabbed the hem of her shirt and looked at her eyes. He watched as her eyes were half hooded and her lips were red swollen from all the kissing and she gazed at him and bit her lip. She didn’t say anything; she simply nodded at him. He leaned back in and lifted her shirt up. They broke the kiss long enough for her shirt to be thrown on the ground and they were back together. She unbuttoned her jeans and he pulled them down… Then he saw what she was wearing underneath her clothes. It took everything in him to not pounce on her in that second. He leaned back and just gazed down at her; she looked so beautiful. Her hair all wild and laid out on the cushion and her body nearly all bare to him, for only him to see. That thought alone completely turned him on. She was so beautiful and he couldn’t wait to just touch her-taste her. She continued to bit her lip and stare at him. He knew that Lisa wasn’t coming back tonight; they would be alone for the night and he could take his time with her. She was breathing hard and she was holding onto his thighs; digging her nails in. He was growing harder by the minute just watching her; he had waited long enough. He reached down and grabbed the sides of her underwear and tugged them until they left her body, carefully lifting each foot out until they were loose and he threw them across the room. Her legs came down by his sides and she moaned out loud, he took a minute to just look at her sex. She was glistening and he couldn’t wait to taste her; not just yet. He needed one more piece of clothing gone and then he was going to taste her. He leaned down and took her mouth in a heated kiss as she slightly leaned up to him. He slid his hands underneath her back until he reached the clasp of her bra. He removed it in one swift move and then she was completely bare to him. He felt her hard nipples as they grazed his chest and he grew unbearably hard. He continued to kiss her; their tongues dancing in tandem as they heated up. He left her mouth and began to kiss a trail down her neck, nibbling as he went and listening to her breathy moans. Her fingers slid into his hair and tugged at his work. He kissed a path down her chest eventually landing at her breasts, nibbling all over. She giggled as he reached a sensitive spot and he licked a trail over to her nipple, taking the sensitive bud into his mouth, listening to her moaning his name out loud as she tugged on his hair, the slight pain turning him on even more. He gave her breasts due attention each and then headed lower, down past her stomach and then he was kissing her thighs, listening to her groans as she realised where he was going. He continued to kiss her just a bit longer, loving the feeling of having her begging for him. He finally had enough of teasing and took her clit in his mouth in a swift move. She shot up and moaned out loud so loud that his ears tingled. She had his hair in a vice grip and he fucking loved it. More and more he was realising that he loved the sensation of her fingers in his hair, tugging on it until he was sure she was going to pull some out. On and on, he worked her over until they both were sweating from the work, she was moaning so loud that he began to think she didn’t even realise she was, he knew what he was doing, he just loved to tease her, watching her completely helpless, at the mercy of his mouth, just waiting for him to lick her just right to get her off.

 

“Jake…. Please….” He smirked into her pussy as he swiped her clit into his mouth once more before he spoke, the sound of her moaning his name making him almost cum into his towel still wrapped around his waist.

 

“What is it baby?” he said as he teased her clit with his tongue, just lapping up all of the juices that were gushing out of her. He very carefully gazed her clit with his teeth and he felt her entire body shiver.

 

“Please, I can’t take it, oh god, please…” “Just say the word babe, say the word and its yours,” he whispered.

 

She didn’t speak at first until he felt her fingers tug on his head, encouraging him to look up at her face. Her face was sweaty and her eyes were hazy and full of lust, she was breathing hard. He gazed at her face as she opened her mouth and looked him straight in the eye.

 

“Please make me cum Jake,” she whispered as she bit her lip and stared lustfully at him.

 

In that moment, he was speechless. She had just completely blown his mind and fuck he was going to give her exactly what she wanted. He reached up and grabbed her face and kissed her lustfully as her tongue slid into his mouth to taste herself. He broke the kiss and kissed her quickly back down her body as he picked up from where he left off; right at her pussy. There was no holding back now, he was going to give her exactly what she was begging for. He let his tongue dip in and out of her pussy; over and over again until she was squealing. He flattened his tongue and slid it up and down until he felt a rush of wetness gush out and he knew she was close, she was almost there. She was mumbling out curses and fucks and suddenly she reared up and started to wiggle her pussy into his face so quick that he knew she was coming. She grabbed his hair even tighter and then she moaned loud and fell back on the couch, surrendering to her orgasm. He kept up his assault until she began to flinch at his movements and he took one last lick before he stopped. He swiped his finger through her pussy and took it in his mouth, savouring the sweetness of her. She lay on the couch and continued to moan slightly as he moved back up until he was face to face with her. She grabbed his head with her two hands and took his lips in a spent but passionate kiss. He kissed her back with the same passion and all he could think about was getting inside her. Now that he had tasted her, he needed to feel her, really feel her. The room was silent except for the sound of their moaning and heavy breathing; the sound of skin on skin as they moved in tandem. Their clothes long discarded, his towel had been flung across the room long ago and she was naked as day as he worked above her with sheer force. She was entangled with him; her legs wrapped around his middle as he had one hand on the couch propping himself up; the other one tangled in her hair as he kissed with abandon. He worked in a fast pace; always keeping her moving. He never faltered his movements, he kept the pace just right. She grabbed onto the back of his neck and wrapped her legs tighter around him, trying to sink into his skin, get as close to him as possible. He had lost count of the time, he didn’t know how long they had been going, must be a while now. He couldn’t get enough of her; of her body and that tight wet heat between her legs. He had no idea it would feel this good; that she would. Here she was beneath him, matching his movements and trying to be as good for him as she could. He knew what he wanted to do to make it better for her. He raised his knees slightly to get a better stance and then he was back at her mouth again. He spoke gruffly and softly to her as he slowed his movements.

 

“You’re so good baby,” he spoke as he continued to kiss her, her hands drifting onto his back and making their way to his lower down.

 

“I’m gonna make you feel even better.” He groaned out loud as he felt her hands land on his ass cheeks and squeeze.

 

The sensation alone was enough to make him nearly cum. He continued his pace and sat back slightly so he could get a good look at her. She was fucking glorious. Her skin was slightly red and sweaty and she was moaning with abandon; her tits jingling with every thrust of his hips against her. He cast his eyes down to where they were joined and he bit back a moan, they looked so god damn good, he couldn’t stand it. Then he felt her hand on his neck and he looked up at her face. She leaned up slightly and captured his lips in a heated kiss, their quick movements making it hard to kiss. He could feel her getting tighter and wetter by the second and he knew she was close again. He didn’t think he could last another orgasm inside her; her pussy felt like heaven when she came. And her reaction was enough to make him stop and pull out last time so he didn’t come; he wasn’t ready. He is now. He reaches down and grabs her leg that’s wrapped around his hip and brings it up higher to where its resting over his shoulder; the new position making her pussy even tighter. She moans out loud at the shift in position and a gush of wetness leaks out to coat his cock again. He groans out loud at the feeling and hurries his movements. With her leg now on his shoulder, he leans down as far as he can and grips her thigh as tight as he can, picking up the speed he was at before. She groans out loud at his quickened pace and he feels her pussy start to contract; her walls clamping down tight on him. He groans out loud and starts to let go; feeling his cock get harder than ever before and then he’s falling off the cliff with her. Listening to her moans and curses, he drags the sensation out as long as he can, pumping into her until their both completely spent and he collapses on her; his chest heaving harshly. He feels her hands return to his hair and her nails start to gently caress his scalp. He turns his head slightly and captures her lips in a spent kiss, their tongues barely touching, their movements exhausted. No words were spoken, they just lay in silence, barely kissing.

 

His hand was sitting in hers as it lay on his chest and his other one was tangled up in her hair as she lay across him on his couch. They were both still naked, save for a small blanket spread across them loosely. He listened to her heart as it reached its normal pace again from their sex. They hadn’t said much since; thy didn’t feel the need to. They were happy to just be in the moment and enjoy it. Truth be told, he didn’t know exactly what there was to be said and he was dreading it. He glanced over at the clock and seen it was after midnight. He knew Lisa wouldn’t be back home from her friend’s house until the morning, but he wasn’t sure if they could even risk that. Lisa was a very opinionated girl and she would not be happy about her father and her best friend sleeping together. He wasn’t ready to let her go just yet though. He leaned in to smell her hair and closed his eyes, breathing deep. She smelled so good. He didn’t ever want to get up and leave this space. He felt her head move as she leaned back and looked up at his face; her eyes still hazy from sleep. She smiled and stared at him for a moment; he smiled back, lifting his hand to trace her forehead. The silence between them was loud. Neither one wanted to break the haze, they didn’t feel ready yet. Truth be told, Jake was scared of what was going to happen when they left the couch. What would happen between them, would they be together or even could they? He wasn’t a fool, he knew what people would think, they would think it was wrong. Society’s standards say that they shouldn’t be together, that he’s too old for her, old enough to be her father. But he didn’t care what society thought, he cared what she thought. That was all that mattered to him right now. He hesitated before he finally spoke;

 

“We need to talk Bri,” he whispered as he stared at her.

 

Instantly, her face dropped and she leaned back slightly. She jerked her arm and he released her as she sat up. He watched her skin light up in goose bumps from the chill of leaving his body and then she was getting up. He watched her reach down and grab her underwear and start to tug them on. He felt his stomach flip as he realised she was leaving. He sat up and threw legs out as he tried to talk to her before she ran out on him.

 

“Sabrina, will you please just stop and listen to me?” he said as she tugged on her jeans and looked for her shirt.

 

She appeared to be ignoring him and he sat up and grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. He seen tears in her eyes and he felt awful. He realised she had completely read him wrong. He needed to set her straight. She thought he was ditching her. He reached up and grabbed the side of her face as he spoke,

 

“Listen to me, you’ve got this all wrong honey. I don’t want you to leave okay, I want you to stay with me,” he said as he stared into her eyes.

 

He had no idea what she would do after his admission but he had to sat it, everything else be damned. He watched her reaction on her face, her eyes widening; still with tears. She took a gulp and looked down as he waited for her to speak. It dragged on for what seemed like eternity before she finally spoke.

 

“I don’t know what to do, I mean this is crazy,” she whispered as she shook her head.

 

Jake didn’t know what to say either. But all he knew was that he wanted her and she wanted him. He didn’t think anything else mattered in that moment. She suddenly reached up and held his face and spoke, “Did you mean what you said? You want me?”

 

“Yes. Yes I meant it,” he whispered as he stared into her eyes, waiting for her to respond to his admission. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. He held her head.

 

“Look, I know this is nuts, and maybe we shouldn’t be together but I don’t care what anyone thinks. They can all go to hell. I want you and that’s all.” He said with confidence. He watched her eyes as he said it. She simply leaned up and kissed him with everything she had. He kissed her back. They stood there in the middle of the sitting room both half-naked. They continued to kiss as their emotions bubbled up and spilled out. They had no idea what the night would unfold or what would happen tomorrow but all they knew was that they wanted each other and that was all that mattered. They fell back onto the couch and continued where they had left off.....

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be told in two parts, Part One and Part Two. Part One will be Her, and Part Two will be Him. Part Two will be published soon. The story is inspired by the Actor Josh Brolin who plays Jacob. Smut Warning/Mature Readers Only. Rated Explicit.


End file.
